His Past, Present and Future
by nhi-bubz
Summary: Alex was forced to betray Lara in order to protect her. He returns to his life as an agent for the British intelligence under code name 004. When they see each other again, he’s a changed man, colder but still in love.  AlexLara. TRJBAlias xover


His past, present and future intertwined

Alex was forced to betray Lara in order to protect her. He returns to his life as an agent for the British intelligence under code name 004. When they see each other again, he's a changed man, colder but still in love. Alex/Lara. TR/JB/Alias xover

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nor do I make money from TR, alias belongs to J.J Abrahms while James Bond is Ian Flemings.

Hey peoplez!

As it says in my summary it is a tomb raider, James bond and alias crossover. However this fic is going to mainly be TR centric or rather Alex centric with people from the others coming in. the setting will be after the triangle event where Alex and Lara had gotten close. I decided for an Alex centric rather than a Lara centric because I find that there aren't many that have him in it. Alex in this fic is majorly OC as it explains his past. Alex obviously is played by Daniel Craig and the James bond version is Pierce Brosnan because I reckon no one plays it better that Pierce. Very Alex angsty fic.

Anyway, as you can see I talk way too much so enjoy and at the end, review.

Thankyou very much.

**The betrayal to keep her safe**

Alexander West was at a tomb in Egypt. In fact he was more like tomb raiding with his girlfriend Lara Croft, who was still inside the tomb translating some of the hieroglyphics on the walls. He was thinking about his past that till this day still haunts his sleep. Most of all, he was thinking about the most beautiful girl who was his present and future. Lady Lara Croft was the best thing that happened to him ever since he had decided to walk away from his past.

She was the most stunning woman he had ever met even his late wife, Keira, who he once thought was the only woman he would ever love. Now in the presence of Lara Croft, he knew that although his love for her was different, it was still just as intense.

He could not help but think how similar, yet different, Lara and his Keira, were. Keira was beautiful, intelligent and deadly. So is Lara. But he knew that Lara was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The women he would love with everything he had because somehow, she had been able to worm her way into his cold heart.

When he first met Lara, he gave her the impression that he was an arrogant, confident, money loving fool. 'I probably still do,' he mused. He knew that when this mission was over he would start to show her the real him. He would tell her the truth of his past and the truth of who he was.

Alex was interrupted by the footsteps of someone walking slowly up to him. The steps were confident and calculated like the person was trained to do this. Alex knew there were only a few people who was trained how to walked like this. Himself being one of them.

"What are you doing here, 007?" the silence was broken when Alex spoke.

"Still have those sharp ears don't you Alexander or should I say 004?" the man had a deep, rich voice, but held a tone of joy at seeing the man in front of him again.

"You shouldn't be here. What ever you want, I won't do it." There was anger in his voice laced with a sound of desperation. A fearful tone that he would have to go back to the life he had fled from years ago.

"Can't a man visit his little brother? How you been Alex?"

"You and I both know that you hate Egypt, and could have waited til a got back to England. You would never come looking for me on a dig just to ask how I am. But for the record, I'm happy and safe Jimmy."

"Don't call me that! But its good to know that you still have that sharp tongue of yours."

"Why are you here James?" Alex was on edge. James Bond would never come to Egypt unless it was for a mission. He hated the desert and the sand. There were only two reasons. Alex was needed back at MI6 to become a double 0 again or their brother, Jonathon had recalled him. Or maybe both. Either way, James would never bother him here unless he was desperate. Anything else could have waited until he got back."

"Straight to the point huh, Lex." there was a silence that overcame the two. James waited until he knew that Alex was not going to say anything before he continued further.

"You knew this day would come Lex. That one day you might be recalled to active duty. We need you. Jonathon needs you. The rest of us are too busy to take control of the LA group. Donahue is still with the CIA in his long term mission. Also Irina is pregnant. She needs proper protection and you're the only one who can do it.

"James, I won't say it again, that life is behind me now. I'm finally happy James. I can't go back, I have Lara now and I won't let her be put in danger."

"Do you forget the oath you once promised? This isn't for a country, Lex, this isn't for personal gain. This is the fate of the world. The responsibility that was placed on our shoulder's when we were children. Now I know that Jonathon said that you could be relieved, but he let you go, knowing that you would never turn your back on him when he called you again.

"Lex, to do what we have to do, we have to sacrifice many things. Each of us, sworn in, has given up something. You are not the only one who has lost someone, to our job. But in the end there are things that must be done. Things that cannot be changed and cannot be given away. That is our duty, Alex. For the innocent people who still live in it."

"I don't want her subject to the life of what I used to do. I just want her happy and safe.'

"Sometimes Lex, we have let go some things that we love most. Sometimes it's better for the people we love that they don't know what we do. And sometimes, it's just better to let her go."

"James I said no -"

"Lex, staying with her will only put her more in danger.!" James interrupted what was to be a long speech.

There was a stunned silence that overtook the two men. Alex sputtered, "What are you saying? Is someone coming after her…after me?"

Slowly James spoke. "Jack (Jonathon) doesn't know for sure yet but there has been word circulating around with your name mentioned. Also there is a rumour that Snake is still alive."

More silence was cast over the two. Alex's face was slowly turning pale, before it turned red with anger. He quietly hissed at his brother, "What do you mean, Snake's not dead. I killed him myself. I saw him die. I checked his pulse. He was dead. There is no way that he could be alive. It's impossible. Don't play games with me James."

"I'm telling the truth. Word has it that Snake's got an operation running and he's put word out as well as a 5 million dollar bounty for your head. You've been marked Alex. Your face is going around the underground. You are now more a danger to Lady Croft than ever. Snake's out for revenge and you know he will do nothing short of achieving what he wants. He will kill everyone precious to you with no thought of who they are. You're in danger and you need to be protected."

Alex was stunned and afraid. He was not afraid of many things, being an ex-00 who had a license to kill people on a regular basis, Alex thrived for the adventure. The thrill of coming home alive from dangerous missions had made him become arrogant. He and James were the only two double 0's who had held that status for as long as they have. That is also why, in one night, he lost everything he had ever held dear to him. He had made one too many enemies, and in the end they came after him, or more specifically his wife. His wife who was four months pregnant. In one night he lost the woman he loved as well as a child he had never got to know.

Sure he got his revenge, but he had also become a broken man. Only when his wife's murderer was dead at his feet did he stop on his rampage. It was also when he gave up being a 00. The legendary 004 was in a flash broken and his believed invincibility was shattered.

Alex had quit his job as well as his responsibility as one of the protectors of earth and disappeared under the name of Alexander West, a prodigy archaeologist whose instant findings of the Circle of Willis, upon entering the profession. He became famous not only as a tomb raider but mostly among women, as a womaniser. His striking blue eyes and the body of well sculpted God attracted the ladies like bees to the honey.

That was until he met a woman by the name of Lady Lara Croft.

But the thought of losing Lara to a psychotic man like Snake was more painful than never being able to see her again. He was afraid of getting Lara killed, but most of he was afraid that he would be forced to watch Lara be killed by one of his enemies.

"Just like Keira,' he thought. The image of his wife being shot and killed flashed through his mind. That weight of her body as he watched her die in his arms was slowly once again becoming a permanent image in his head.

Alex finally realised that he could never have a life with Lara. He finally remembered why he had become the man that Lara had first met. A man afraid of commitment. The playboy who, with just a smile would have women of all kind flock to his side. A man who had a different woman in his bed every night just because he could.

He was a fool. He had thought that he could have some sort of semblance of a normal life if he became an archaeologist. A hobby he had picked up from one of his friends. He became good at it. Tomb raiding was a pastime he used to indulge in when he had free time. When he quit his job at the British intelligence as well as his position as one of the owners of the most successful companies in America, he was a depressed man with no thought of his life. Digging through graves had brought back some sense of adventure that went with his ex-job. Meeting Lara had only enhanced the adventures.

Tomb raiding was not as fun and thrilling as doing missions for MI6 and the company but it satisfied his thirst. Having Lara at his side only made it easier.

But he knew he could no longer hide from his past. His past was catching up to him and if he wasn't careful he would lose everything that he held dear.

Alex knew what he had to do. He had to leave. He remembered a saying that his father had told him before he died, before he was separated from his brothers and shifted off to a foster family. 'Sometimes to protect those you love, you have to cause them pain and let them go. If you love that person as much as you claim Alexander then you should be happy for them.' His father, Charles Corrigan had said this. Alex could not help but think that his father had known that one day he would be in this predicament and had sat him down and told him these words.

But he couldn't just leave her like this. When they so happy. When she starting to see the real him. It would break her heart to see him just up and leave. No, he had to become the man he used to be. The playboy who would betray her with the thought of money.

"What do I have to do?" His tone was emotionless and in that moment Alexander West died and in his place, like a phoenix that rises from its ashes, Alex Corrigan was reborn.

Alexander Corrigan, code name 004 to the British Intelligence and Lex to his family, placed on his emotionless mask. His decision was made. He would do his duty. If it kept Lara safe he would do it without an ounce of regret.

* * *

It was just beginning to turn dark before Lara decided to come out to the real world. 

James had long since left to go home. His distaste of sand getting to him.

Alex was left standing where he was for a long time. This was the site that Lara came out to see. She smile and crept up to her boyfriend. She slid her arms around him from behind and made him to jump.

Alex turned his head and saw that Lara was out the tomb. He asked, "Hey you finished with the translations?" He turned around and encircled her body into his arms.

She leaned into his warm body, her head resting on his shoulder. "Yes, it wasn't all that hard after you had gotten past the very first codes." 'His arms always make me feel safe.' She thought, 'I could stay here forever.' "We can probably get the medallion tonight and tomorrow we can pack up and head home."

"That soon? I thought we would be here for a couple of more weeks."

"Well… I did think that we could spend sometime together somewhere remote for a week or so. What do you think?"

"I think it's great. It's been a long time since we had time to ourselves." There was a comfortable silence. And though Alex was nervous with what he had to do to Lara, he did not show it. The pain he would cause was beginning to eat him up inside.

* * *

The night was a full moon; they were just in luck to have deciphered the codes in time, because the moonlight was the key to showing them where the medallion was placed. 

The two lovers had already, used the moonlight to opened the first door that would lead them to there goal. They were slowly walking along the walls watching out for any traps that may have been placed.

They were lucky and not one trap had been placed. They reached the second door and what looked like a star shaped hole was imbedded in the door. Lara pulled out, what looked to be a star shaped piece. She placed it into the lock and turned it. The door made a 'whoosh' noise like it had been a long time since the door had been opened, and it opened.

Alex went through first, and then Lara came in after him. They both came to a stand still as in front of them was a golden sarcophagus. Jewels were glittered around the coffin, making it shine, even though there was no light shining into the room.

The two pushed open the lid to the sarcophagus, and peered down inside. There was the skeleton of an emperor and around his neck lay the medallion. Lara slowly reached down and lifted out from the coffin.

Alex and Lara looked at each other and smiled. "We finally found it!" Alex stated the obvious.

After a while of just staring at the piece of gold, they took it and slowly made their way back out from the tomb. By the time they reached the surface, the moonlight had been covered by some of the clouds and it looked like they had about five hours before sunrise.

"We should get some rest before we pack up tomorrow and head home."

"Yes, we should, Alex." The two walked into their tent and started to get ready for bed.

Alex stripped down to his boxers, as it was pretty hot in the Egypt night, while Lara was took one of Alex's shirts and used it as a night gown. The two got into bed with Lara's back towards Alex's and Alex's arms surrounding Lara's midsection.

Lara turned her head back, and gave Alex a kiss. Well, it was more like a war of the tongues at the rate the two were going, before she felt something harden at her behind.

Lara broke off the kiss and giggled in a un-Lara like fashion, before laughingly choked out, "We don't have time for that. Save it for later."

Alex pouted before burying his face into her neck and kissing the junction of her shoulder and neck. Lara settled back down before closing her eyes. Just before sleep took her she murmured, "I love you, Alex West."

Alex lay there for a long time just holding Lara in his arms. He was watching her sleep thinking, 'She's so beautiful.' Alex was hurting so much inside. The turmoil of having to leave her, for her protection was breaking his heart.

Alex knew that he would never have this chance again. This chance to be with Lara just as two people in love. What he is about to do will change their relationship forever.

After just staring at Lara for an hour, he knew that Lara was in a deep sleep. He slowly retracted his arms from Lara's body and got out of their bed. Lara didn't even move from her position, as Alex quietly got dressed.

He went to the suitcase that held the medallion and took it out. Alex turned to look at Lara on their bed before walking towards the tent flap. He turned back towards the bed and looked at Lara for one last time.

He whispered to her softly, "I love you Lara Croft. Forever and always. Forgive me, baby."

And with those last words to her Alex walked away from the second woman he had ever loved towards the plane that James had said was waiting for him.

The plane would take him back to England or more specifically MI6 before he most likely would be recalled to active duty as a US air force Colonel. Then, LA would be his most likely destination.

**TBC**


End file.
